The Question of Love
by kateandharvey
Summary: Joseph and Clarisse share a heated kiss...


A/N: The next chapter of And There Was Love should be up soon, I'm hoping tonight. But, that being said, no promises. :)

**The Question of Love**

**kateandharvey**

"So, let me get this straight... You're in love with her, you're pretty sure she loves you back, but she wants nothing to do with you after last night?" The dark haired woman leaned forward in her seat, studying her brother.

Joseph ran a hand over his head. "I don't know, Pam. I just... I'm so damn frustrated with myself! I've waited years, and year for her... I blew it now."

"Joey, for me to know how to help you, I need the full story."

He sighed, "At the ball, last night, we shared a dance. She had mentioned that she wanted to leave, and so I dragged her away. I...I don't know what I was thinking, but when we got to her room, we'd been flirting, and I..."

"Jumped her?"

"What? No, Pam!" Joseph groaned with disgust, "I can't believe my little sister just said that."

"So... if you didn't jump her, what happened?"

Joseph sighed, "I kissed her."

Pam's eyes narrowed, "What kind of kiss? A _Hello _kind of kiss, a _I love you_ kind of kiss? What?"

He looked at his sister with guilt in his eyes, "It was more of a... _I'm jumping you _kiss."

~C&J~C&J~C&J~C&J~

As much as Clarisse enjoyed being in Joseph's arms, she knew that their dance had to end soon or she was almost sure to pass out in the middle of the ball room. "Joseph?" She whispered, tapping him on the shoulder. "I'm ready to turn in, I think."

He nodded, and watching her eyes heavy with fatigue, he smiled, "Alright, Your Majesty. Come, then." He dragged her through the crowed of people, leading her with his hand that was wrapped around her own.

She sighed in relief as they exited the ball room. "Thank you, Joseph."

"Would you like me to escort you to your room, Your Majesty?"

She nodded, "I think it would be best, with how I feel now I'm liable to fall asleep on the way there." Her smile was a tired one, but it was still as beautiful as the fake one she put on for the Genovians.

Joseph's brow furrowed, "I thought you enjoyed getting dressed up for the balls?"

She smiled, "Oh I do, Joseph! But that's about _all _I enjoy about them."

"What do you mean, Clarisse?" Quickly dropping the formal title as they reached the upstairs hall that lead to her room. At this time of night, there were no security men walking the halls, also as they were all at the ball until it ended.

"As much as I enjoy getting dressed up for them, I could do without the dancing. Now, dancing _is _one of my favorite things to do, I assure you, but I don't care for the many number of men that ask for my hand throughout the night, and the wetness their lips leave on my gloves absolutely disgusts me."

He laughed heartily, and knew she was only this open because of her tired state. "If you don't like the men that ask you, maybe you should find a permanent partner." His eyes twinkled, and she smirked.

"Are you flirting with me, Mr. Elizondo?"

He leaned into her only the slightest bit and whispered, "I don't know... Are you enjoying it?"

The blush that tinged her cheeks was more than enough answer, and she immediately continued her speech. "The number of men that step on my toes is ridiculous also! I always leave the balls with sore feet. Both from dancing, and being stepped on."

"I apologize if I've ever stepped on your feet... Or left a trace of my lips on your gloved hand." He watched her look at him as he opened her suite door. She studied him, as she knew that something was to happen tonight. What, she didn't quite know.

He cleared his throat to bring her from her thoughts, and spoke. "Goodnight, Clarisse."

She looked at him in surprise. "I didn't know we were done with our conversation." She entered, and motioned him to follow. He did without hesitation.

"I cannot stay long, I'll need to be getting back to the ball." He threw out an excuse, knowing that if he stayed too long he'd surely do something he'd regret. He would give away his most well kept secret... His love for her.

"Nonsense, Joseph!" She replied, as she took a seat on the couch and removed her shoes. "You needn't go back to the ball tonight."

She didn't mean for it to sound as flirtatious as it did, but he could feel his heart swell. He sighed, "I'm very sorry, but I really must."

She got up off of the couch, and walked over to where he stood by the closed door. "Why?"

"I must do my job." He was cursing himself in his head, he couldn't handle being so close to her. If he didn't get out soon...

"Your job is being done here." She looked at him, "Now, as for your apology before, you needn't apologize for anything. You've never stepped on my feet nor slobbered on my hand... You've been the perfect partner, Joseph."

He nodded, "Thank you, Your Majesty."

Her brow furrowed, "What is wrong with you, Joseph? Why are you so stiff tonight?" Looking into her eyes, he realized that he was hurting her by trying to protect himself, her, _them _from her charms. "Is it something I said?"

He shook his head, "Of course not."

She touched his arm gently, and he almost gasped at the contact. "Then, what's the problem?" He swallowed noticeably. "We're friends, right? Bestfriends." She smiled, "Tell me the truth, Joseph, about what's bothering you."

He took a deep breath. "I'm... I'm trying to refrain."

"From what?"

He looked into her eyes, and almost lost himself. He was trapped. He couldn't stay, he couldn't leave. He was captured by her. At first, she knew she was making him uncomfortable with her teasing. But she was now completely oblivious. He closed his eyes and hissed. He didn't leave soon enough, he didn't get out. He was going to lose it...

3, 2, 1.

"This." In a second he had her dress clad body pinned against the bedroom door. He roughly pressed his lips to hers, and ate the gasp she sent out. They'd flirted, they'd teased... but this was unchartered territory. He could feel her hands pressing against his chest, not enough to object, but just enough to tell him that this was a bad idea. But he knew that already, he'd tried to stop her. She'd pushed on, she'd created a monster. Instead of backing off, he opened his lips wider. He tasted her, and he couldn't stop. However, she kissed him back. Wholeheartedly she kissed him back. He thought he'd died and gone to heaven.

Eventually, when there was no breath left in them, they broke apart. He stared at her kiss swollen lips as they both breathed heavily. It took one glance into her eyes to know what had happened between them was over. It had scared her. _He _had scared her.

"Clarisse..." He whispered.

She immediately turned from him. "I think you're needed at the ball."

~C&J~C&J~C&J~C&J~

"She wants you." Pam told her brother after he finished his story.

"Pam!"

"I'm serious. She wanted you last night, too. That's why she was scared."

He sighed, "What do you suggest I do?"

"Joey... go talk to her."

~C&J~C&J~C&J~C&J~

She looked up at him as he entered her office. "Joseph? What are you doing here, I thought your sister was visiting?"

"Your Majesty, might I have a word?" He ignored her question, and with his eyes dared her to say no.

She swallowed nervously. "I suppose."

"I just... I want to apologize for last night. I was completely out of line, and I feel like I've ruined a good thing between us."

Her eyes flashed with hurt, and she pushed it away. "Apology accepted." She curtly replied, and went back to her work.

"Clarisse, stop."

"I beg your pardon?"

"Stop! Stop... doing what you're doing!" He walked closer to her desk, laying his palms flat on it. "Don't push me away."

"I already tried that, but it didn't seem to work, now did it?"

The words stung before they even left her mouth. The taste they left on her tongue had to be as bad, or worse than the hurt they caused him. "I didn't want to rush you... I know you're scared, Clarisse." He looked sadly at her. "But I l-"

"-Don't please."

"I love you."

She took a deep breath, "Joseph."

"Tell me you didn't like it, Clarisse."

"Joseph... this is ridiculous."

"Tell me you don't love me."

"Joseph, _please_."

"Tell me."

"Fine, dammit! I love you! I can't live without you, alright?" She covered her mouth with her hand, the tears threatening to spill over. "It's what scares me, Joseph." In a second he had wrapped his arms around her crying frame. "I'm scared."

"I know, Darling. I know." He rocked her back and forth, trying to comfort her. "I'm scared too."

THE END


End file.
